


the magic of a one-year-old’s birthday

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [49]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, albert and Elmer are power dads, crunch - Freeform, elbert - Freeform, javid - Freeform, javid being the most amazing brothers, lots of oc babies, luellas bday, spot cries in a good way, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race go to luella’s first birthday and spend some time with their best friends
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435636
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	the magic of a one-year-old’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> im the worst i wont get into it  
> second to last installment  
> enjoy!!

“I’m here!” Race burst into Jack and Davey’s apartment, absurdly large present under one arm and Victoria in the other, and announced himself as such. Spot entered with much less pizzazz, but Luella looked up as soon as he stepped in, grinning brightly.

“Dada!”

“Nope.” Spot assured, but still swept over and picked her up. Dorian had already waddled over to Davey and was joyfully tugging on his pant leg.

Race sighed comically. “At least you love me.” He said to Victoria.

“Babba ababababa.” She agreed, with all the enthusiasm of a ten-month-old who was probably hungry and maybe pooping.

“I know!”

Jack swept over to take the present from beneath Race’s arm, smiling gratefully. “Thank you from Luella.” He laughs.

Race mock bows. “You’re welcome, for Luella.”

Jack just laughed again, and Race went to join his husband.

The rest of them filtered in quickly after that. By 2:10, the pile of Luella’s presents were towering over Spot’s head—not that that was too hard an achievement—and the apartment teemed with laughter and life.

“Do you think you two are gonna get married?” Race laughed to Elmer and Albert, holding the new addition to their clan—a two year old redhead named Annamarie—in his arms.

Albert shrugged as Elmer knelt down to wash dirt and food off of their twin sons’—Bellamy and Sam—mouths. “I don’t know. Maybe soon, maybe later.” He smiled down at his partner. “We’ve already adopted three kids, it’s not like there’s going to be any switching around.”

Elmer nodded, only half-listening. “It doesn’t matter too much to me, marriage is only a piece of paper.” He stood and took Albert’s hand. “We’ve got our family.”

Anna reached out to her dads, giggling, and both of their lingering grins widened. “Dadas!” She exclaimed happily.

“Speaking of family.” Elmer snorted, lifting his daughter from Race’s arms.

Dorian tugged on his pant leg, and Race echoed Elmer’s snort. “Double-speaking of family.”

He lifted Dorian up, holding him close, and watched as his son looked over Albert’s daughter—and then waved tiredly, smiling. Anna smiled back sweetly. A moment passed before Dorian handed over the car in his hand, and Anna took the binky from her mouth and exchanged it.

Race looked at the two fathers across from him. “Are our children falling in love?”

Albert laughed and nodded. “I think they might be.”

As if it were destined, Dorian squirmed out of Race’s arms and looked expectantly up at Anna, who pushed out of Elmer’s grasp and joined him on the floor. They undid their trade; Dorian handing back Anna’s binky kindly, and Anna placing the car in Dorian’s palm. The two babbled unknowingly to each other, and Anna smiled widely.

Race and Albert exchanged alarmed, grinning looks. 

“If this is ever going to work out, we have to act like we forbid it.” Elmer said knowingly.

“We’ll start that when they’re four. Give them some growing years.” Race pointed out.

“Stop planning our son’s love life!” Spot called from across the room, containing Luella from crawling across his face.

Race rolled his eyes. “You can’t stop me!”

“Hey, Race!” Finch calls from the kitchen, glancing over. Race turns to him. “The house across from Crutch and I is for sale, you know.”

Race grinned. “Really? For how much?”

A lackadaisical shrug. “200,000?” He guessed.

The excitement bled from Race’s veins, smile falling, and he sighed as Spot answered, “Thanks, but it’s out of our price range.”

Race nodded solemnly. “As is everything else.” He murmured under his breath.

Jack looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. “Are you having that much trouble?”

He shrugged, lips pursed to one side. “It’s New York City.” He said simply, which—really—explained everything. “The real estate here is psycho, I mean...” he sighed. “We’d be lucky to find a cardboard box under a bridge for 200,000.”

Jack cast a glance at his husband, who returned it from behind the kitchen island, and as some silent conversation transcribed between them, Race went to keep his son from eating a toy car.

Race was helping Davey clean ripped wrapping paper off the floor as Spot washed the dishes with Jack, when Davey tugged him into the kitchen and sat them both down at the table.

Race and Spot looked at each other; looked at Jack and Davey, standing before them like parents with an announcement.

“What’s up?” Spot asked, reaching over to take Race’s hand.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundled wad of money. Tossed it on the table.

“This is for you, for your home.” Jack said simply, and Davey bit down on his lip.

Race stared. Spot laughed.

“Shut the fuck up.” Spot chuckled, face reddening. “We can’t take that.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Race chimed in.

Dorian climbed into his lap, and Race held onto him like a lifeline.

Davey shook his head. “We’re serious. It’s not a lot, just enough to help you along. You can pay us back whenever you have the money, but, for now, we want you to have a home.” He said, pushing the money forward slightly.

Race snorted, sure this was a joke. Looked over at his husband so they could laugh together.

Spot was sitting with his fist over his tight mouth, tears in his eyes.

Race nearly keeled over.

“Jack, I’m literally gonna kill you.” Spot said, wiping away a stray tear as he looked up at his brother. “I hate you so much, man.”

Jack chuckled and ruffled Spot’s hair. “Feeling’s mutual, bud.”

Race looked up, gaping. “I—I can’t—“

“Do not say you can’t accept this, Race.” Davey said sternly, shaking his finger like a grade-school teacher. “If you don’t take this, I’m going to flush it, and that’s a promise, so make your decision.”

Race raked a hand through his hair. “Damn.”

Spot was really crying, now. Trying desperately to hide it, no doubt, but really and truly crying. “Jesus, you sons of bitches.” He murmured, shaking his head.

Jack laughed. “I know it comes from a place of love, because you never learned how to express your care, so I love you too.”

Spot stood and pulled his brother into a hug. “I literally can’t stand you.” He murmured softly, clapping Jack on the back.

Jack grinned. “Can’t stand you either.”

He pulled away only to tug Davey into an equally large bear hug. “That goes for you too, you ass.”

Davey laughed loudly and hugged him back. “Aww, that’s sweet, Spottie.” He said, and the sight of beanpole Davey hugging wildly short Spot made Race want to laugh.

Which is about when he finally started crying.

“You guys are fucking crazy, you know?” He said, setting Dorian on the ground and going to gather the three of them into one big group hug.

Jack just laughed loudly and patted his shoulder. “Everyone has crazy family, Racer.”

Somewhere in the tangle of limbs and laughs, Race’s hand found his husband’s and squeezed.

Spot squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. writers block, sadness, personal issues. im sorry i haven’t updated, but i do love this update. i hope you all enjoyed bc i love you!!  
> only one more after this, omg im sobbing😭😭😭  
> smile!! a group of pugs is called a grumble, and that should make you smile. that, and i love you!!  
> <333


End file.
